Cold, Frozen, but Not Alone
by Gold the Fox
Summary: Two forces of good are sent into a land by the forces of evil where everything is white, the temperature is the same, and the living is tough. Who will survive, if any of them do. What will happen between two heroes from different worlds when they need to rely on each other for survival? How will friendship keep the others alive? Read and find out. Enjoy this idea I had.


**Hello everyone and everypony. My name is Gold the Fox, and welcome to this new story I have come up with. I got this idea from reading some MLP stories on here, yes I know, shocker, and I wanted to expand on it. A theme that was in the beginning of DD was the winter, more specifically, the cold and what it can do to you. Whether it bring joy like Gold playing in the snow, or absolute solemnity like the coldness that Gold feels around Mephiles, it was always there. Another thing that actually I want to expand upon is shipping. So far, I've only used Gold and Twilight, and the normal Sonic and Rainbow. There's plenty more opportunities for me to use different pairings, and I will be using this pairing in the future for sure, but I thought I would get started now. Last thing, don't even ask about OCs. I'm having none. Period. Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Cold, Frozen, but Not Alone-**

**Chapter One**

* * *

All was quiet outside and in the small metal fortress known as Point Epsilon, named after the Greek letter for 'E', the 'E' standing for 'Egg' of course. Sentry drones and large human-like robots were scattered around the grounds, occasionally turning their robotic heads to keep watch of their entire surroundings. They stood on some bolted sheet metal to cover the ground, a few bare spots of dirt showing up in areas without the sheet metal. The main hub of the base was shaped like an egg, very cliché, but it worked for the mastermind that hid inside. A semi-circle sized metal corridor led into the metal egg, closed by a silver and red-painted metal door that could only be opened by a blue-tinted touch pad on the side of the door. This touch pad could only be activated by the robots present on the outside, guarding the doors. A few yards from the egg-shaped hub was a smaller half-sphere building, with three industrial gray pipes protruding from the top, and one was presently spitting out a dark shade of gray smoke, signaling that whatever was in there was active. Around the while structure was a metal fence, with barbed wire on the very top of it, and a single yellow sign on the front, warning about electrocution from the fence if someone were to try to enter without permission. The base itself was on top of a once grassy mountain, the slope going up steep until the fortress came into view. The three other sides of the fortress, its left, right and behind, were slightly hidden by walls of dirt and stone that was artificially built up when the base was constructed. Despite it being a mountain, the top was relatively lukewarm compared to other mountain tops, the reason being the large amount of machines present and the fumes and gases they sometimes gave off while working. The summit also had to be warm because the robots and machines could get frozen from the sheer height of the mountain, so it was artificially kept at a warm temperature. The sky was a gray overcast, almost the same shade of gray that was present on the metal on the ground. Rain was never a dilemma however, because of the mountain being a natural barrier, putting rain on one side and hot, dry air on the other side. The metal fortress was placed slightly on the drier side for the machines and robots present. Any animals that lived in their natural habitat during construction were instantly assigned to be put into robots for the security, the evil mastermind inside not caring for the environment of the grassy summit. Most plant life were uprooted and thrown down the mountain to decay or were brought into the base to be burned for a fire source. All of this, and only one hedgehog could take it all down. Normally, in about less than a second, the hedgehog despised by the man in the egg would show up and kick some metal up, and defeat the man inside like normal. However, this was not one of those times. No, the hedgehog was actually busy with another evil somewhere else in the world, but there still was one who could be able to do what he does.

Two human-like robots were standing near the fence, emitting small boops and beeps, their only way of communicating. They never really talked, but rather gave status updates to their partner about the surroundings about every five minutes or so. One of the robots standing near the fence started to give its report via the robotic language of sounds, but stopped suddenly by a small ting on its metal armor. It stopped making its sounds and turned its head almost one hundred and eighty degrees and tilted its head a number of degrees downward. It saw a medium-sized stone, about three inches in diameter. Using its robotic claws that substituted for hands, it picked the stone up and moved its head back and forth, looking what or who threw it. After scanning the area, it found nothing living that could throw the rock and subsequently crushed the rock in its claws, dust coming from inside the broken rock into the air and it let the broken rock fall to the ground in pieces. It turned its metal head back to its partner robot and kept giving its diagnostics of the surroundings. It finished its small robotic speech and its partner gave one beep and started to patrol the inside of the fence, the reporting robot pacing the other way. The robot that had finished its report heard another sound of stone hitting rock and swiftly turned its head the way it heard it. Luckily for the robot, but not so lucky for the thrower, its partner robot saw the throw clear as day and started calculating where it was thrown from by using the trajectory and speed it saw in the flying rock. After some quick computations, it found the rock was thrown from behind a metal cube embedded in the ground, which held a generator for some of the equipment in the fortress. The robot starting making big steps to the cube, each step sounding off a sound of steam from pneumatics in the robot's legs. It got closer and closer until it was right in front of the cube. The robot started to lean over when it heard the sound of something charging, the whine getting higher and higher pitched. When the robot could see what was behind there, it could no longer see anything as a blast of energy wiped its head clean off its humanoid body. It was lucky enough to send a distress signal to other local robots before its main circuits in its head were vaporized from the world. Many other robots got the distress signal along with coördinates to the signal and started quickly walking to the site. When they were a distance away from the cube, they flipped their metallic arms to reveal small rapid-fire Gatling guns with a small strip of bullets on each. The guns started to spin and then they open fired on the metal cube, sounds of high-speed metal hitting metal echoing throughout the fire. After a good two healthy minutes of the robots firing at the box, they stopped and waited for something to happen. A dead body perhaps, or any indication that the threat was gone or exterminated. The pack of robots saw nothing and assumed the threat was gone and put their firearms away, no pun intended. However, they were sadly mistaken as three of their kind were brought down from behind by the same energy blasts that the first robot got hit with and fell down. The robots still standing quickly turned their whole torso around and started firing behind them, hitting nothing but the dry air on that side of the mountain. Three more got taken out by energy blasts, this time from their front, and only a few robots turned back around and fired, and those were taken out from the behind again. The small legion of reacting robots were taken down in less than five seconds, just from a couple of energy blasts. They lay in shambles and pieces on the half metal and half dirt ground, sometimes in pairs like the head with the chest, or the torso with one leg. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that they were destroyed.

"I thought Eggman would teach his robots that I never stop moving. Typical Egghead I guess."

Behind the initial metal cube, a character stood up from hiding. It was a fox, no older than thirteen, with golden-yellow fur with white fur on his chest and stomach area and on his muzzle. He had two big fox ears that were normal for his species of fox, three large bangs the same color as his fur sticking out from his head, and had two wonder-filled blue irises in his eyes. His shoes were red and white, with the red being closer to his heels and the white being closer to the front. He also possessed a pair of white gloves. The most notable thing about the fox however was the twin tails he had, starting the same color as the rest of his golden-yellow fur and ending in white tips like his muzzle and chest area. In addition, he also had a scarf on, since he expected it to be cold up on the summit. The scarf was yellow colored with the exception of the end of it, the two ends being colored white to look like his tails. This was Miles 'Tails' Prower, genius machine builder, plane flier, and most notably, the sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Shame Sonic couldn't make it, this place would be fun for him to crash. Oh well, more for me." he said, contemplating on what would normally happen if Sonic were here.

As said before, Sonic had to attend to a different evil and for once trusted Tails to take down this minor fortress. Tails had grown up in the years, learning more about fighting and even getting a little faster and even getting smarter than he originally was at the age of eight. Some people could even say he was slipping out of his sidekick role a bit and expanding into the world of heroes, but deep down, he still was Sonic's sidekick and self-acclaimed brother. Tails was thinking of these things for a moment until he heard a small cheep in front of him. One of the robots had its chest blown open and a little yellow bird, otherwise known as a Flicky, hopped out of the hole and was chirping. The bird noticed Tails had noticed it and went to a robot besides it and pecked the robots chest, with little audible tings ringing.

"Your friend in there?" Tails asked the small animal, pointing at the robot it was pecking at.

The yellow bird gave an audible chirp of approval and put its head near the chest and could hear its friend chirping in the metal robot. Tails came over to the bird and the robot, the bird backing off a bit. Tails pulled out a small red arm cannon that he had used for years now, improving its design and effectiveness. The once red arm cannon was now almost fully combat black with small yellow streaks adorning it. It was also slightly bigger than before and went up to the middle of Tails's forearm. It now also had a built-in radio communicator with a screen to see the people he would contact. It also had some black buttons near the back of it, with small white symbols to tell him what mode it was in. He kept it at its standard plasma cannon mode and prepared to blast open the robot. Easier said than done however, simply blasting the robot open could hurt the bird inside. Using his intellect he began to fire the cannon but held the blast in place, getting the ball of energy very hot very quick. Tails gently moved his arm toward the chest of the fallen robot and began to melt the outside of it, making a reasonable sized hole for the bird, now showing it was blue, to hop out and tweet happily to be reunited with its friend. Tails took the energy away from the robot and fired it at the bottom of the nearby fence, making a hole in it for the birds to escape.

"Now, hurry up and get out of here. And tell your friends to get away from this place." Tails talked to the two small birds.

The birds somehow understood him and tweeted together a sound of approval and quickly hopped out the newly open hole in the fence and started to fly once outside. Tails watched them fly away, happy he was able to save some of the wildlife there. He looked at the iron-gray curtain that was the sky and became worried and slightly angry.

"I can't believe someone would be this cruel to do this to such a nice environment. Everything looks dead, the ground, the plants, the animals, even the sky!" Tails said to himself.

Even though he had grown older and more intelligent, wonder was still a part of his complex. This is largely because of his love for machines and him wondering what he could do with them, what possible things he could accomplish with them. He looked down from the sky and looked at the metal ground under him and clenched his hand that didn't hold the cannon.

"He will pay for what he has done." he said in vain, cursing the day the man who did this was born.

He then quickly opened his eyes and his ears twitched and he dived to the side behind cover again instinctively. He had heard the sound of a spinning gun and quickly reacted into action. He was a little too slow and took a bullet to his heel, but now was in cover. Tails muttered a curse as he looked at the wound and thought about the hell he was going to get from Sonic for getting hurt. Bullets flung off the cover he was hiding in as he looked at the severity of the wound. It wasn't a major hit so he shook it off saying something about it only being a flesh wound in his head. He went back into the action he was in and thought of the possibilities. One thing he did know about these robots were that they were programmed to fire and reload in a pattern so no robot was caught destroyed while reloading, so firing when they were reloading was busted. Tails got a metaphorical light bulb and looked on the options on his arm cannon. He pressed one of the black buttons, this one having a white spiky ball on it. The front of his cannon turned into a small launcher and a black sphere materialized in it, and then spikes popped out of the ball. With his back to the metal box he put the cannon over his head and fired over the metal box. The spiked ball fired in a lobbing trajectory, aiming for the bots that were shooting at him. Tails whispered a countdown to three to himself before hearing a small popping sound and then the subsequent sound of metal falling on metal. He listened for a few more seconds to make sure all targets were killed off before popping his head over the cover he was hiding behind. The spiky ball he threw worked, indicated by the multiple piercings of the robots, with small silver spikes in them. The ball he launched was a spiky grenade, or by specific terms, it was called a shrapnel grenade. Tails fully walked out of the cover he had been in and went to the pile of robots. He picked one robot out of random and ripped its robotic arm off. Tails pressed another button on his arm cannon that looked like a radar scanner and the front of the cannon turned into a scanner, blue in color. Tails activated the scanner and blue light radiated out of the front, and did a full scan of the robot arm. A small beep signaled he had taken the data from the robot arm and tossed the robot arm behind him, causing a small crash that led into the sound of a cat, which Tails just shrugged at. Tails started to whistle as he went to the blue touch pad and put his own arm cannon over it. While the touch pad did its thing Tails wondered why Eggman had such a small amount of robots here. He assumed it was because this wasn't a final base, more like a small forward base. He door to the egg-shaped hub open with some clanks and a final long swish sound. The double steel doors opened with a crash and some smoke coming out of the sides. Luckily for Tails, there were no guards in the hallway because they had all went outside after hearing the commotion. Tails walked cautiously down the metal hallway, his shoes clanging on the metal ground beneath him. He entered the egg-shaped main part of the base and to his surprise saw nothing. It was just a metal egg-shaped room with some red and silver painted metal adorning the curved walls. He did a full circle turn on his heel and saw nothing interesting to attack, destroy, or hack.

"Hm...could this be a decoy base?" Tails wondered to himself, stroking his chin in thought at the possibility.

Actually, there was something in that room. A small pod that was able to fit a rather large man was stalking behind him in the air, the man inside it grinning ear to ear at his chance he had, thinking the fox had no idea he was there.

"But wait, why would Egghead have robots acting as security if this place had no meaning." Tails was still deep in thought with the idea of a decoy.

The man known as Eggman to Tails was still grinning like a madman as he slowly and quietly started pushing down on a small red button on his control panel, charging up his laser attack.

"Or maybe Eggman is really an idiot and put valuable robots in harm's way." Tails said, hiding a smirk to himself that the stalker couldn't see because of his location behind him.

Eggman lost his grin for a moment at the fox's insult but still kept the button pressed, charging it to full power. Even though it wasn't Sonic, killing Tails would have to do.

"Oh speaking of idiots, I'm not blind you know."

Eggman heard that remark and realized he had not sneaked up on Tails and instinctively fired the laser cannon where Tails was standing, only to hit his own metal ground, making the metal bend and look scorched. Eggman quickly looked to his left to see a yellow orb of electrical energy heading right for him and swerved out-of-the-way of it. He looked back where the shot came from and saw Tails aiming at him with his arm cannon.

"Oh ho ho! So the little fox is here all by himself, what a big boy!" Eggman teased the armed fox, staring at his enemy.

"Yeah, I am here by himself. Good observation." Tails said back to his enemy, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I thought you needed Sonic to take your hand and walk with you!" Eggman said, giving a hearty laugh afterward but abruptly stopped when he had to swerve to dodge another blast from Tails.

"I don't need Sonic to kick your can, Egghead!" Tails said confidently, and took another pot shot at Eggman, just to put fear in the man.

"Oh we will see about that!"

Eggman swiftly flew to the middle of the room and gave a laugh before pressing a green button on his control board in his flying pod. The metal circle in the middle of the room split into halves and revealed a large circular hole in the floor. Eggman and his pod went down into the hole and Tails waited for something to pop out. In true Eggman fashion, Eggman reappeared in a giant Eggman looking mech, with himself kept safe inside by a glass dome. The machine had red metal all over it with some silver metal accents placed sporadically on it. The main head had that glass dome housing Eggman right above two circular lights that looked like eyes and a giant metal smile under those lights, beaming wide like the Joker. In simple man's terms, it looked like a normal Eggman mech.

"Oh great work Eggman, you like recycling all your machine ideas?" Tails teased with sarcasm.

"This one is different, you idiot fox, it's..." Eggman was going to boast about something but got interrupted.

"It's even more easy to beat than the last one, is that what you were going to say?" Tails interrupted Eggman, knowing exactly how to push Eggman's buttons.

"Would you shut up for once! This is different because of this!" Eggman said frustrated at the fox's comments and pressed a circular blue button within the mech.

With that button pressed, the robot's chest opened up to reveal a large hole in the middle of it, enabling things to see right through to the other side. Around the hole was a metal ring that looked to be powered somehow. The ring glowed a faint blue in color.

"A hole in the middle of the robot. How smarter can you get." Tails said, using his usual sarcasm against Eggman.

"Shut up you insolent fox! Now come and fight me! For this time, it shall be different!" Eggman said into a voice amplifier in the robot.

Tails shrugged his shoulders and went running at the mech, a bit cocky. His cockiness led to a huge disadvantage for him. Being so cocky and running in head first, the robot swung one of its large metallic arms and hit Tails right on his hand that had his arm cannon on it. The arm cannon shattered into metal shards and pieces as Tails skidded back to his original place from the swing.

"Oh dear, did I break the little fox's toy? Oh, boohoo." Eggman teased over his radio to Tails who was looking at the broken cannon in shock.

"You will pay for that." Tails muttered under his breath and charged at Eggman and his mech.

The mech swung its arm again but Tails jumped over it and kept running forward. Tails slid in a baseball slide under the robot's legs and as he went under grabbed a loose thick wire that was connecting the leg to the main body and yanked it out as he slid under. He slid all the way under and then yanked hard on the wire, detaching it from the mech. The leg that it was connected to buckled and immobilized the robot in its place. Normally, Eggman would be cursing the fox for that, but he was dead silent and pressed another button, a white one this time. Tails turned around to face the back of the robot and saw in that ring in the mech's body was a Chaos Emerald, floating there. Tails assumed it was the robot's power and took the opportunity to take it. He jumped up to the Emerald but the Emerald disappeared right when he reach for it. The ring was suddenly filled with a white cloudy swirling substance and Tails looked shocked and wondered what it was. No matter what it was he was going through it since he had accidentally jumping for that fake Emerald. Tails went through the swirling whiteness and disappeared. Eggman meanwhile chuckled evilly knowing the plan worked.

"It may not be who I wanted, but it'll work for me later on. Enjoy that dimension, Tails." Eggman said to himself and then started laughing to himself manically.

Where did Tails go?

* * *

In a totally different dimension where different species of ponies lived and ruled in relative peace with the occasional problem, the head ruler of the land known as Equestria was reading some letters she received. She was a rather large in stature pony, bigger than the rest of the ponies who lived in Equestria. No she wasn't large as in weight, but in height. This was because she was an alicorn, a pony with the flight of a pegasus, magic of a unicorn, and the strength of an earth pony. Her main fur was snow-white and she had a flowing mane and tail with the colors of violet, azure, green and cyan. This was the one and only Princess Celestia. She was reading through some of her random mail that she would get, the majority of it being fan mail for some unknown reason.

"Dear So and So, I am not going to go on a dinner date with you, for I am far too busy. There are plenty of other mares in this kingdom that could be your date. I'm sorry if this troubles you." she said to herself while sending reply letters back.

It did sadden Celestia that she couldn't really interact with her own kingdom like that. She was a princess, a very important one in fact, and with that status most ponies would take her too seriously and be uptight around royalty. Celestia never wanted this and wanted the ponies to relax around her, but this was rarely achieved. The closest she got to having her subjects completely relaxed with the Mane Six, but even they showed some seriousness around the royalty she was. She sometimes had these random thoughts of this and afterward would always through them away to carry on. She did this now and kept writing her letters. During another pony's letter to have a date with her (Jeez, Celestia...), a voice echoed in the vast room.

"Denying another one, Celestia?"

Celestia rose her head from looking at the letters and looked around the throne room. She looked at the only other ponies in their, the royal guards.

"Did one of you say that?" she asked her royal guard.

The guards stayed completely silent, wondering what she was talking about and if someone in the guard did talk.

"You can tell me if you did, I won't be angered. You all know how hard it is for me to get angered." she said to them again, actually hoping for an answer, so she could at least have some interaction.

There was a murmuring in the guards until a brave unicorn stepped up in front of the rest to answer their ruler.

"In all due respect, your highness, none of us said anything of the sorts." he said respectfully then got back into his position.

"Oh come now, Celestia, you don't recognize this lovely voice!" the voice echoed in the hall once again. "La la la la laaaaaaa!" it sang in the hall.

Princess Celestia thought for a moment and then gasped when she realized who it was. The attitude of the voice's last remark matched perfectly with something, or someone.

"There you go Celestia, there's the light bulb. Funny, I thought I had a light bulb for breakfast today." the voice said in the hall.

Celestia quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her side with her magic and started furiously scribbling on it a very urgent message to the one and only, Mane Six. She heard a small flash and got a glance at a small green flash beside her.

"Ooooo, who are yah writing to?" a voice said beside her.

Celestia glanced over to see the exact thing she knew that was talking in the hall. The god of chaos, the draconequus, Discord. She quickly shot a bolt of magic out of her horn only for Discord to blink out of existence and teleport to her other side.

"And might I say, you have some dreadful handwriting. Or would be that be hoofwriting. Oh the puns, I feel like I'm Pinkie Pie!" Discord said, teleporting to dodge more magic from Celestia and went into the stained glass windows.

"Oh these windows, how I miss dancing in them." Discord said, part of the stained glass morals that filled the windows of the palace.

Celestia ignored him for now and kept writing but stopped when she realized by the time Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant, would get the letter, get to the train and ride all the way to Canterlot, Discord might already be long gone, or...something dreadful would happen. She only had one other option, a large amount of magic would have to be available. Luckily, she was an alicorn so it was somewhat possible. She started using magic and her horn glowed a bright yellow as she preformed the spell in her head.

"Ooooo, are we gonna have a magic show!" Discord said, still in the murals, dancing in their scenery.

Celestia ignored his mischievous words and finished the spell, a bright light engulfing the room. The blinding light blinded the guards and Celestia's own eyes as it was shining. Discord just put some sunglasses on and started looking at the somewhat pretty light. The light dimmed out and left six ponies it its wake. The Mane Six.

"Oh yay, friends!" Discord said, clapping his different animal hands.

Twilight Sparkle, a lavender unicorn with a purple colored mane and tail with a single pink streak, looked at her teacher with confusion.

"Princess Celestia, what's the problem so urgent?" she asked, wondering why Celestia would do that big of a teleportation spell instead of just sending a letter through Spike, who speaking of which, was with them for some odd reason.

Rainbow Dash, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail, hovered above the ground, slightly mad about the whole random teleportation.

"Yeah, what's the big deal, I was doing some training for the Wonderbolts!" she said defiantly.

"Discord is the big deal!" Celestia said, worried about the return of Discord.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Discord said, now in front of Celestia.

Celestia started firing magic spells at him furiously, getting mad when Discord would just teleport away to dodge it. The Mane Six watching the fight for a moment until they realized they need to help. They quickly ran past the throne to the storage of the Elements of Harmony, and quickly put them on and ran back to the scene. Celestia was still fending off Discord while Discord made some witty comments about her aim.

"Dear Princess Celestia, you should improve your aim so you can hit the big mean Discord." Discord said, both mocking Celestia and Twilight at the same time.

With this comment, Celestia hit Discord finally, making Discord disappear in a cloud of smoke. Celestia looked around, making sure that actually was Discord she hit. But it wasn't. The real Discord was behind the Element wearing Mane Six.

"Ponies, look out!" Celestia cried out in warning.

But it was too late. Discord opened up a portal beneath everypony there, making them all fall through. No ponies were left but Celestia and the guards. The final thing remained of the Mane Six was the sound of metal hitting the marble floor, the Element of Magic tiara hitting the ground.

* * *

**What do both events have to do with each other? This is more like a prologue to the actual start of the story. Longer and more detailed descriptions are going to be normal, or at the least, frequent. Tell me if I should continue this, I got some good plans. Thank you for reading, leave a review and follow and favorite this story if you want, and as always,**

**EON OUT!**


End file.
